Semper Fi, Do or Die
by solarflare1999
Summary: What Sherman could never get out of his head, was how useless he felt in the Battle of Troy. He couldn't defend himself. Well he was going to change that. When he turns 18, he applies, and is accepted to the Marines. He will work hard to become a defender for his family. But how will Mr Peabody be able to go through all this. Especially since it's his son's life that's at risk!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by** ** _Shinigamilover2_** **. Hope you guys like it.**

 _Mr. Peabody and Sherman were quite the unique family. Apart from being different from the other kids and their parents they were quite the team. Ever since the incident with the WABAC, they have never been more closer. Sherman and Penny were also becoming more than just friends. But that is a story for another time. For now, it will be about the challenges and tasks that will come in the future._

 ** _*Around 9 p.m., Mr Peabody and Sherman are watching TV in the living room*_**

Mr. Peabody, while Sherman was not aware, was glancing at the boy with a smile. His son. Sherman reminded him so much of himself. Intelligent...Caring...well there is also the same hairstyle as him and the glasses but nevertheless...He was just so proud of him. The 13 year old was gonna make something great of himself one day...in fact, he would one day he will run the company.

Sherman: *spots Mr Peabody looking at him* Everything okay, Mr Peabody? Do i have something on my face?

Mr Peabody: No no, everything is okay. I was just thinking..

Sherman: *completely innocent, puts his hands in the air* I didn't do it!

Mr Peabody: *chuckles* All i said was that i was thinking.

Sherman: Oh..About what? *gives a smile*

Mr Peabody: *smiles* Just how much you are growing up. How you are blossoming into the young man you are becoming.

Sherman: *gives a little chuckle* Mr Peabody, i just turned thirteen. I would hardly call myself a young man yet.

Mr Peabody: Oh i know but still. You just grew so much this year.

Sherman: Apart from going 4'8 to 5'6. I guess so

Mr Peabody: I'm serious Sherman. You have been achieving more and more that i...

Sherman: You...what? *caught in a suspense*

Mr Peabody: I...I have never been more proud of you Sherman. *He sees Sherman smile warmly to him* I see so much greatness and achievements in you, Sherman.

Sherman: Well, i only hope i can be as great as you Mr Peabody.

Mr Peabody: Oh i already believe you are getting there. But its important you become who you want to be...BUT DON'T BE GOING AROUND ACTING AS A DELINQUENT.

Sherman: *laughs and raises his hand* Scout's Honor.

Mr Peabody: *smiles*

Sherman: I hope to become something of myself one day though. So that in the future, my kids will see me and i can tell them "Your Grandpa is responsible for that".

Mr Peabody: *teases a bit* Grandpa sounds a little old don't you think?

Sherman: *laughs* Well you tell your grand puppies what you want them to call you.

 _That was one of the many things the white beagle father was looking forward too. Seeing his son marry that special someone and be given grandchildren. Although there will be a huge chance his grandchildren will be calling him grandpa...you know, "grand'pup" didn't have a bad tone to it._

Mr Peabody: *chuckles softly* In time Sherman...in time...BUT DON'T YOU BE GOING AND MAKING ME A GRANDPARENT SO EARLY UNDERSTAND MISTER?

Sherman:...Well..

Peabody: SHERMAN?!

Sherman: I promise! *laughs*


	2. Chapter 2

**_Quick Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so I'm not the best writer. And if you still decide to read this sloppy fan fiction then THANK YOU!_**

 _5 years had passed on. The red haired boy had grown so much from boyhood to young adulthood. He and Penny took their relationship to the next level and decided to become a couple by the beginning of freshman year. The time in high school indeed passed real quick. Sherman had been very involved in school. Debate club, robotics club, AP Honor student, lead trumpet player in the marching band, heck, he was also part of the baseball team. (Jackie Robinson may have given him a few pointers). And by the time senior year rolled around, the brilliant boy was made valedictorian. At graduation, his speech gave a few tears from the audience, including his father. Indeed all was going well in life Mr Peabody knew...At least that's what he thought._

 ***At the penthouse, Mr Peabody was making dinner. Sherman walks into the kitchen***

Sherman: *has a bit of a nervous tone* Hey Mr Peabody. What'cha making there?

Mr Peabody: *has his eyes on the bowl while mixing* Sherman as I recall a few months ago, I said I don't mind being called 'Dad' now. As a matter of fact, it is beginning to have a nice tone to it.

Sherman: *softly chuckles* Right. Keep forgetting. After years of calling you "Mr Peabody" its just a force of habit.

Mr Peabody: Oh they'll be plenty of time to get used to it.

Sherman: _'Yeah...time...'..._ Um..Mr P- I mean, Dad? There's something I want to tell you?

Mr Peabody: Oh? About what?

Sherman: *scratches the back of his neck* Um...It's...Can we go talk in the living room?

Mr Peabody: *makes eye contact with Sherman* Is everything alright?

Sherman: *remains quiet*

Mr Peabody: *eyes widen* DEAR GOD, DID YOU GET PENNY PREGNANT?

Sherman: *quickly calms Peabody down* NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! That's not it at all! I swear!

Mr Peabody: *exhales in relief* Oh thank goodness. I'm glad you kept your promise from our chat a few years ago.

Sherman: Yeah...Anyways, i really have some news i need to tell you.

Mr Peabody: What is it then?

Sherman: Dad you really should sit down when i tell you this.

Mr Peabody: Oh for the love of..!

 _*They head to the living room*_

Mr Peabody: *sits down* Sherman, I am more than capable of handling some simple news, now tell me, what is it?

Sherman: Maybe not for this...

Mr Peabody: Sherman, would you just tell your father what is going on!

Sherman: ...*sighs* Dad...I...

Mr Peabody: Sherman just tell me.

Sherman: *says it like ripping out a band-aid* I'VE DECIDED TO JOIN THE MARINES!

 _And that's when Mr Peabody's world began to fall apart_

 ** _Hey guys! I would really appreciate it if you leave some reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright Chapter 3! Here we go!**_

Sherman: D..Dad?

 _Mr Peabody was still in the state of shock. He had just received the most heart dropping news of all. His boy...Fighting in war?_

 _This was so Un-Sherman like. He had never once found the military an interesting subject...Had he? Was he keeping it all a secret? What good was it to think about it now, his son just said he was joining the marines!_

Mr Peabody: Sherman, what on earth has made you want to do that?!

Sherman: Dad, I know this is a lot to take in right now. Just calm down.

Mr Peabody: I am calm. This is just all a shock to me.

 _He knew he was lying. Of course its a lot to take in right now!_

Mr Peabody: You haven't answered my question. Why do want to do this all of a sudden?

Sherman: I...I.. I've always wanted this. I was actually waiting until I turned eighteen to sign up.

Mr Peabody: You. Did. WHAT?! You mean you already joined?

Sherman: If I would've told you sooner you would have tried to talk my out of it!

Mr Peabody: You're damn right I would have!

Sherman: Dad, look I have given this a lot of thought.

Mr Peabody: What happened to going to college?! Going to Harvard?! You said you wanted to follow in my footsteps! Or pawsteps in this case.

Sherman: I know what I said back then but...things changed.

Mr Peabody: *frowned* Indeed they have...But Sherman-

Sherman: Dad look...This is something I want to do. You told me a few years ago, that's important I become who I want to be...except a delinquent.

Mr Peabody: Yes I did, but that's when I thought you were going to be a scientist, an inventor, lawyer, all those types of careers! Something stable! But this? Sherman, you are talking about war! Something dangerous!

Sherman: I survived the "Battle of Troy."

Mr Peabody: Sherman, you were almost killed. If I hadn't gotten to you on time, you could have been gutted into pieces.

 _That was the one thing he didn't want to be reminded of. The fact that he was weak and always caused trouble. Which was why he had to it. He had to join the military. There he would be made into a soldier. A protector for his family._

Sherman: Dad, I'm going to do it, okay? I'm not going to change my mind.

Mr Peabody: Sherman you can't! I forbid it!

Sherman: You can't forbid me anything! I'm eighteen.

Mr Peabody: YOU ARE NOT GOING!

Sherman: OH YES I AM! *leaves the living room and heads to his room*

 _What was Mr Peabody going to do? He can't loose Sherman...his boy...his son._

 ** _Wow! Alright, Chapter 3 is complete! Let me know what you guys think. Give me a few ideas if you want in the reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whoa! That was a huge absence. Thanks for the fav and follows. Anyways, here's chapter 3!**_

 _Sherman didn't leave his room after the big fight. He laid in in bed in deep thought "HOW COULD HE NOT BE UNDERSTANDING? WHAT GAVE HIM THE RIGHT TO FORBID HIM FROM SOMETHING HE SHOULD BE PROUD OF?...Sure he's just worried...and maybe he's trying to look out for m- NO! He's eighteen! An adult. He could look after himself...the marines will help me with that...Plus, he's had experience with fencing, he's got a little of fight skills covered." He left his train of thought when his phone vibrated. A text from Penny "Hey..Did you tell your Dad after all?"_

Sherman: *sighs. Texts back "Can we meet up somewhere?"

 _Penny responds back "Sure. Meet me at Grand Army Plaza". With that Sherman gets up and quietly opens his bedroom door. He looks around to see any sign of the white beagle, which he did not. He must have already gone to bed. 11:49 p.m., no wonder. And just like that, Sherman got the keys to his father's scooter and went to meet up with his girlfriend._

 _He arrived and found Penny sitting at a bench._

Penny: *spots him* Sherman!

Sherman: *walks over and sits beside her* Hey...

Penny: So what happened?

Sherman: Exactly how I imagined it..He flipped out and opposed of it!

Penny: Well... It's natural for every parent to feel that way.

Sherman: No Penny, you don't get it! He forbid me to do it! FORBID! I'm eighteen, I don't need his permission! He should know that!

Penny: Sherman, he's just worried. His parental instincts probably got the best of him..

Sherman:*remains quiet, still infuriated*

Penny: *places a hand on his arm* He still sees you as his little pup..

Sherman: ...You know...Back when I was, Mr Peabody would always tell me that i have great potential and could become whatever I desired to be...Now when I'm finally making my own decisions, it's like disobedience for him.

Penny: Sherman...I think you should tell him the reason why you're joining.

Sherman: No...You promised if I told you why, we would never bring it up.

Penny: One of this days you'll have to tell him.

Sherman: Why?

Penny: Because if you get deployed, who knows what would happen, you won't want to keep that big secret locked up from him.

 _She had a point there. Small secrets he could keep from Peabody but big secrets..That was a whole other level. He could never keep a secret from him for too long. How did he even manage to keep the "Joining the military" secret for so long since the ending of junior year? But he couldn't tell him before he left for boot camp, that would end up with Peabody giving a talk that would change his mind. He couldn't risk that._

Penny: You'll know what you have to do...But just in case, I'll be here to support you.

Sherman: I'm glad one person does. *he kisses Penny's forehead*

Penny: Well you also scored some brownie points with my Mom and Dad too...But I'm sure Mr Peabody will soon accept it and will support your choice.

Sherman: *scoffs* That'll be the day...

 _The young couple decided to stayed for a little while longer at the plaza. When they realised it was 5 minutes before 2:00 a.m, they both returned to their homes. Sherman didn't exactly want to go home just yet, but he knew the sun would eventually come up, and his father would wake up and will most likely go check on him. He definitely doesn't want a lecture for leaving home in the middle of the night. Once he got back to the apartment, he made his way to his room until he heard a familiar faint voice behind him._

Mr. Peabody: Sherman?

 _All Sherman could think of in his mind..."Oh crap"..._

 _ **Uh Oh! What do you think is going to happen? Will they talk it out? Will Sherman reveal his secret? Will they get into another fight? Let me know in the reviews and get ready for the next chapter soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh ho boy! This chapter was really fun and intense to make to write! Let it begin!**_

 _Sherman felt his blood drop as soon as he heard is name. He had his hand gripping onto the doorknob. He couldn't turn around cause he knew he would be facing his canine father._

Mr Peabody: Sherman..

 _He didn't want to face him, he just wasn't in the mood to have an argument, but Peabody apparently did...Here goes nothing._

Sherman: *while still facing gripping onto the doorknob* Yes Mr Peabody?

Mr Peabody: *leaves the kitchen and walks up to Sherman, with a cold tone* Would you explain to me what you were doing out at 2:00 in the morning? And why my keys to the scooter were missing?

Sherman:...I went out...

Mr Peabody: I know that. I ask where.

Sherman: Look Im tired and I just want to go to bed..

Mr Peabody: Sherman Peabody! I haven't seen you all night, would you answer my question?

Sherman: I went to the Grand Army Plaza to meet up with Penny! Does that answer your question?!

Mr Peabody: ...It does...*turns around and heads to the living room*

 _Was that it? No lecture? No punishment? Why did he just end it there?_

Sherman: *follows*

Mr Peabody: *facing the window* You know Sherman...A parent who cares for their children will not go to bed until they know their child is alive when they are out. It is in our instincts.

Sherman: *remains quiet*

Mr Peabody: A parent will always worry over their child no matter how old they get...Especially if you raise the child by yourself...

Sherman:...Mr Pea-

Mr Peabody: Let me finish...

 _The tone of Mr Peabody's voice seemed off. Usually he always sounded professional when speaking but was his voice sounding...shaky?_

Mr Peabody: Sherman...You have to understand, that you didn't come with instructions...but i never gave up in giving you a good life. No matter how many problems you solve in the world, new ones will come...And no matter how old you get, I can't help it if I worry for your well being...You're the only family I have Sherman...I don't want to loose you...*whimpering noises*

Sherman: *slowly walks up to Peabody* M...Mr. Peabody?...

Mr Peabody: *sniffs and stands up straight* I understand that you are a legal adult and I have no right to forbid you from anything...I just want to make sure that if this is what you want to do then I won't-

 _Out of no where, Mr Peabody was pulled into a tight hug by Sherman_. _He was surprised by the reaction from his son. He only sobbed from all this._

Sherman: I'm sorry...I'm sorry I never took your feelings into consideration. But thank you for trying to understand.

Mr Peabody: Sherman, it's not easy to understand this. I just don't want to lose my only family.

Sherman: I understand...But I have to do what I have to do.

Mr Peabody: Than before everything, why? I'm just trying to piece everything together...what I did, what I said, when was the day that I did whatever I did to make you want to do this?

 _No matter how much he wanted to tell him why, he just couldn't..._

Sherman: You did nothing wrong Mr Peabody. I promise...

Mr Peabody: Then...I guess I'm very proud my boy is becoming a marine..

 _He finally accepted it_

Sherman: OH THANK YOU MR PEABODY!

Mr Peabody: I'm sure you'll be great son...

 _ **WOO! Another chapter complete!**_


End file.
